Gibling (3.5e Monster)
This small, skulking fiend has a strange physiology and is covered in a multitude of eyes, large and small, mammalian and reptilian, that constantly shift across its form. Every eye drifts after you and eerily dogs your every step. Not very different from a dretch physically, a gibling's midsection and back, as well as parts of its thighs and upper arms, are covered by ever-shifting eyes of every size and kind, ranging from human eyes to those of amphibians, reptiles and even the compound eyes of insectoids. Despite this, the actual face has empty sockets where normally the eyes should be. In the center of the stomach sits the gibling's biggest eye - its true, central eye - which is a full 6 inches large. A gibling is roughly 4 feet tall and weighs 60 pounds. Combat Much more intelligent than its dretch cousin, the gibling disdains the manual labor of physical combat and prefers a groveling lifestyle of catering to stronger demons, offering its invaluable services as a spy and a watchful eye. Giblings love stealing the eyes of mortals whenever they get the chance, and adding to their body-displayed collection. (Ex): Due to the many eyes festooning every part of its body, a gibling has a full, 360-degree line of sight. A gibling cannot be flanked by any creature it can see with its eyes. Furthermore, its all-around vision bestows the gibling with a +4 insight bonus to its Armor Class, as well as its Reflex saves and Spot checks. These bonuses are already factored in the statistics above. Confusing (Su): Targets become confused for 2d4 rounds (as per the spell), 30 feet, Will DC 17 negates. Any creature that succeeds on a save against a gibling's confusing gaze is immune against that particular gibling's gaze ability for 24 hours. The save DC is Charisma-based. (Su): At a failed save against a gibling's ray attack, the target creature's eyes are surgically removed from its head, leaving its eyesockets empty and the creature permanently blinded. The creature becomes sickened for 2 rounds due to the excruciating pain from the removal process. Eyes that have been stolen using this ability appear in a random location upon the gibling's body during the start of its next turn. If the stolen eyes had a special mode of vision, such as low-light vision or constant true seeing, the gibling acquires them when the stolen eyes appear on its body. The gibling may channel its own darkvision through any of its eyes, even those that cannot innately see in the dark. To restore a victim of eyesteal back to normal, its eyes must be recovered from the Gibling within 30 minutes and returned into its eyesockets with a DC 25 Heal check or a lesser restoration or stronger spell. If the eyes are destroyed or unavailable, they may be regrown with a restoration, regenerate or stronger spell. In either case, the victim remains blind for 2d6 hours unless remove blindness/deafness is cast. (Su): A gibling can have detached up to ten of its eyes at any one time, and use them to scout. These hovering eyes are 2 inches across and treated as Fine constructs, having 1 hit point and AC 18 (+8 size), that can fly at a speed of 30 feet with perfect maneuverability and no sound. The eyes have an effective scouting range of 1 mile and maintain a constant telepathic link with the gibling controlling them. At any time and through no significant effort of its own, the gibling can control these eyes and see everything that they can see. A gibling can detach any eye that it possesses except for its central eye; if the eye in question possesses special modes of vision, it retains these vision modes when detached as well. Like the gibling itself, all its eyes have darkvision. (Su): Eyesteal, 60 feet, Fortitude DC 17 negates. Can only be used against living creatures that have eyes. The save DC is Charisma-based. (Sp): Once per day a gibling can attempt to summon 1d4+1 dretches with a 50% chance of success, or another gibling with a 35 % chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 3rd-level spell. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster